Bolt Fletcher's Day Off
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A Bolt remake of the classic 80s movie: Ferris Bueller's Day Off. When Bolt Fletcher decided to take a day off from school, he drug his best friend and girl friend along for the ride. The only catch is, he can't get caught by the evil principal.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt Fletcher's Day Off. By Bolt Fan 21.

A Friday Effect Pictures production.

In association with Disney.

Chapter 1: The set up.

2004. Bolt's point of view.

"Bolt, Bolt? Rex!" My mother yelled down to my dad.

"What's wrong honey?" My dad asked.

"It's Bolt." My mom replied.

"What about him?" My dad asked my mom.

"Look at him Rex! He doesn't have a fever, but he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots. Plus his hands are cold and clammy." My mom replied.

"I'm fine mom. I'll get up!" I said starting to spring out of bed.

"No!" My parents yelled.

"I have a test today." I told mom.

"No." Mom replied.

"I have to take it. So I can get a good job." I told mom.

"You're not going to school like this Bolt." My mom replied.

"What's wrong with him now?" My sister Jules asked mom.

"He's sick Jules." Mom replied.

"How many times have I heard that one?" Jules asked sarcastically.

"Jules is that you? I can't see you." I told Jules. I sat up, then flopped back down on to the bed.

"Have fun you little faker!" Jules told me.

"Get to school Jules." Mom told Jules.

"You're letting him stay home?! If I was about to die, you'd make me go to school! " Jules asked mom.

"At least you have your health." I told Jules, then I winked at her.

"I want out of this family!" Jules said as she left.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep. I might take a Tylenol around noon." I told my parents.

"Okay, call me if you need me Bolt." My mom told me.

So, my parents and Jules left the house.

"They bought it! That was the worst performance of my career, and they believed it." I told the camera.

"How could I go to school on a beautiful day like this? Considering I've been out 9 days this semester, I should make this one count." I said, while setting up my equipment.

"The key to selling the fake illness is the clammy hands. A phony fever could land you in a doctor's office. Which is one place you don't want to be. Trust me. You need to fake a stomach cramp. When you doubled over moaning and wailing, lick your palms. It's a little ridiculous, but so is obedience school." I told the camera.

"Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." I told the camera.

"I actually do have a test today, I didn't make that up. It was on some thing pointless that I'll never use. That seems to happen a lot." I thought aloud.

So, I showered and got dressed. "If there's one thing that I need, it's a car. Rhino's home sick too, it's time to give him a wake up call." I told the camera.

Mean while, in the most boring class on earth, the boring teacher was taking role call.

"Fletcher?.... Fletcher?........" The dull teacher said.

"He's sick." My class mate Phillis said.

"Thanks Phillis. Eloop? Eloop?" The dull teacher said.

Mean while, in the cleanest house on earth, Rhino was on his death bed. "Hello." Rhino said dryly.

"Rhino, what's going on?" I asked Rhino.

"Very little." Rhino replied.

"I'm taking the day off. Get dressed, and let's go do some thing." I told Rhino.

"I feel terrible Bolt, I'm not going any where." Rhino told me.

"Stop being such a baby and come pick me up." I told Rhino.

"I'm not leaving the house Bolt." Rhino told me.

"It's all in your head Rhino, now get your butt over here." I told Rhino.

Rhino just hung up on me. I called him back. "You're not sick Rhino. You just can't think of any thing fun to do." I told Rhino. He hung up again.

"He needs a day off more than any one on Earth. He won't survive his first job. His coworkers will kill him." I told the camera."Rhino's so uptight, that if you stuck a lump of coal in his ear. In a week, you would have the Clock Man Diamond." I told the camera.

Author's note: This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy it. Yes, Bolt's half sister Jules is in this story. I thought it would be fun to introduce her in this story. I have 2 reviews to answer.

Soldier Dog: Awesome user name BTW. I'm glad you enjoyed the end credits song. I almost didn't do one. Because I had a hard time finding one. Then I remembered that song, and I knew it was perfect. I listen to music or movies while I write most of the time. I pretty much listen to a lot of different stuff. Kudos on another great review. (I like the word kudos.) I think you would be a great poet or song writer. Some of the stuff in your reviews sounds really poetic. I'm glad this story has made an impact on you. I can't wait to read your first story, I can tell that it's going to be awesome.

8MilesThatWay: Thanks for all of your encouragement. Oh, you have a cousin on her, how neat. Let me guess, is it Soldier Dog? Just guessing. Taking a walk in some one else shoes. Well, I recently helped one of my friends through a really difficult break up. Does that count? Your review was really touching. I feel like I've found my place in the Bolt fan fiction section. I promise you, that I'm not quiting fan fiction for a long long time. This is where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This might be possible.

Bolt's point of view.

Mean while, in a land not so far away, the meanest principal on Earth was on the phone with my mother. "Julie Fletcher." My mom said into the phone.

"This is David Calico, I run Beckloff Obedience school." Mr Calico told my mom.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call to say Bolt was out sick." My mom told Mr Calico.

"Mrs Fletcher, your son has missed school 9 times. I personally think he's skipping school." Mr Calico told my mom.

"I can assure you that Bolt is very ill right now." My mom told Mr Calico.

"I will hold him back for another year if he misses another day." Mr Calico told my mom. Right as he turned towards the computer, I changed my sick days from 9 to 2.

"I wanted a car, and I got a computer. Talk about bad luck." I told the camera.

"Clarice.. Clarice!" Calico yelled to his secretary.

"I can assure you than Bolt isn't skipping school." My mom told Calico.

Mean while at home, I was playing darts. "I haven't broken any thing yet." I thought aloud.

"I don't trust Bolt any farther than I can throw him." Calico told his secretary.

"I really don't think you could throw anyone." Clarice told Calico.

"Bolt is corrupting the youth in this school." Calico told Clarice.

"He makes you look stupid, that's what he does." Clarice told Calico.

"Thanks Clarice." Calico growled.

"All of the kids think Bolt is a righteous dude." Clarice told Calico.

"I have to catch Bolt this time." Calico growled.

At home, I was still trying to get Rhino out of his house. "I can't believe your making me wait around the house for you!" I told Rhino.

"Why won't you let me die in peace?" Rhino asked me.

"Because this is my last sick day. We have to do some thing." I told Rhino.

"I'm dying Bolt." Rhino told me.

"Be a man Rhino! Take a PeptoBismal, get out of your Pjs, and get over here!" I told Rhino.

"Oh shut up." Rhino told me.

"Hold on, I have another call." I told Rhino. So I put on my sick voice. "Hello." I said weakly into the phone.

"Bolt you sound terrible." My dad replied.

"I thought I sounded better." I told my dad.

"We're you sleeping?" My dad asked me.

"Can you hold on for a second?" I asked my dad.

"Sure." My dad replied.

"Rhino, it was my dad." I told Rhino.

"Great. Keep me out of this!" Rhino told me.

"Rhino if you're over here in fifteen minutes, you can find a new best friend." I told Rhino.

"You've been saying that since we were little. You don't mean it." Rhino told me.

So I got back on the phone with dad. "I have to go, I just puked on the cat." I told dad.

"I'm sorry, I'll be home later." Dad told me.]

"Bye bye." I told dad. "I bet you guys he's just sitting in his car debating on whether he should come over here."

"Bolt's going to keep calling me until I come over there. I'll go. I'll go. I'll go. (Rhino's car breaks down.) Stupid car." Rhino muttered.

My next obstacle was getting Sadie out of class. I had Rhino call the school, and have them tell Sadie that her grand mother had died.

"Dead grand mother, do you really expect me to believe that Clarice?" Calico asked his secretary.

"That's what Mr Spencer said sir." Clarice told Calico.

"Get Mr Spencer's phone number for me." Calico growled.

"Yes sir." Clarice replied. Suddenly, Rhino called them back.

"This is Marty Spencer." Rhino told Clarice.

"Oh, hold on for just a second." The secretary replied. "It's Mr Spencer sir." Clarice told Calico.

"This is David Calico." Calico told Rhino.

"David, this is Marty Spencer." Rhino replied.

"How are you today sir?" Calico asked coldly.

"Well, we've had a bit of bad luck as you may have heard." Rhino told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss." Calico replied.

"It's been a tough morning, so just have Sadie meet us out front. So that we can attend to family business," Rhino told Calico.

"Yeah, give me the death certificate, and I'll track down Sadie." Calico replied.

"David!" Calico's secretary yelled.

"It's okay Clarice, it's Bolt Fletcher." I replied.

"I saw the body, she is definitely dead." Rhino replied.

"I'll get Sadie, if you get the death certificate." Calico told Rhino.

So I called the school to get Rhino out of the metaphoric hole he'd dug him self into. "Hi, this is Bolt Fletcher. Can I speak to Mr Calico please?" I told Clarice.

"Calico stop! Bolt Fletcher's on the other line!" Clarice told Calico.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Calico. Can you have my sister pick up my home work." I asked Calico.

"Sure." He replied."Mr Spencer, sorry for being so nosey." Calico told Rhino.

"I should say so, you jerk." Rhino replied.

"I'll get my secretary to find Sadie." Calico told Rhino.

"This isn't over yet buster!" Rhino told Calico. "What if he recognizes my voice?" Rhino asked me.

"He won't. You're doing great." I told Rhino."I'm going to make this short. Send Sadie out to the front of the school alone." Rhino told Calico, and I smacked him.

Actually, come with her. I have a bone to pick with you!" Rhino told Calico. I proceeded to kick Rhino as hard as I could.

"Actually, I don't have time to talk right now. Let's have lunch some time." Rhino told Calico. So Rhino hung up on Calico.

"Why did you kick me?" Rhino asked me.

"What were you thinking?" I asked Rhino.

"I asked you first." I told Rhino.

"We can't pick up Sadie if Calico's with her." I replied.

"I said for her to meet us out there alone, and you freaked out." Rhino replied.

"I didn't kick you, I was attempting a foot high five." I told Rhino.

"You kicked me." Rhino replied.

"I'm sorry Rhino." I replied. "Where are you going?" I asked Rhino.

"I'm going home. Have a nice life." Rhino told me.

"Come on Rhino, don't leave! I was wrong to kick you." I told Rhino.

"Okay, I'll stay." Rhino told me.

"Good, because I need a small favor." I told Rhino.

Author's note: Wow, that was fun to write! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was gone all day. Then I had to do home work. I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to write for you guys. Now, I must answer a pile of reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Glad to have you back! I understand that you've been busy and what not. I get busy too. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 8. I was worried that chapter was going to be too sad to post. I was surprise with how well it went over. What you say about how people usually act towards people like to guy Bolt helped was so true. The quote in there was so great, I might use it some day. I admit that I wasn't feeling like updating today, but your reviews gave me the motivation, and I thank you for that. I've gotten used to spacing paragraphs like this now. I have to do it for my writing class any ways. Bolt: I got to play darts in this chapter. I might have to go after Jules with one. Jules: Don't you dare Bolt. Me: Children please, behave yourselves. Rhino: I don't like being serious. (Rhino pouts.)

8MilesThatWay: I'm glad I made you laugh. I enjoyed writing the first chapter a lot.

Soldier Dog: Oh good, some one else has seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Originally, the story had Mittens instead of Rhino. I later realized that wouldn't work. I'm glad you appreciated the reply to your review. I enjoy doing those. I admit that I can't write songs either. Mostly because I can't rhyme what so ever. You listen to rap songs, interesting. I didn't expect that. You're welcome for the suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The car.

Bolt's point of view.

So we went to Rhino's house to get his dad's car. It was a classy Black Mustang. "This car is my dad's love, and his passion." Rhino told me.

"Well, it's his fault he didn't lock the garage." I told Rhino.

"Bolt, my dad loves this car more than life itself." Rhino told me.

"A man with his priorities so out of whack, doesn't deserve a car like this." I told Rhino.

"No. Dad never drives this car. He just polishes it." Rhino told me.

"I'm sorry, we can't pick Sadie up in your car. Calico won't believe Mr Spencer drives your dork-mobile" I told Rhino

"My Subaru is not a a dork-mobile." Rhino told me.

"We don't have any other choice Rhino." I told Rhino, while hoping into the car.

"He knows the mileage on the car Bolt." Rhino told me.

"We can drive home backwards to take the miles off." I told Rhino.

"I'll do it." Rhino groaned.

So, we went to pick up Sadie. "Oh Sadie dear, hurry along now." I told Sadie.

"I guess that's my dad. Bye Mr Calico." Sadie told Calico.

"Hi dad." Sadie said, while winking at me.

"Do you have a kiss for daddy?" I asked Sadie.

"Of course." Sadie said, and we kissed.

"What a strange family." Calico muttered.

So Sadie got into the Mustang. "Hi Rhino, are you comfortable?" Sadie asked Rhino, who was wedged in the back seat.

"Hi Sadie, no." Rhino replied.

"So Bolt, what are we going to do?" Sadie asked me.

"What aren't we going to do?" I asked Sadie.

"Let's go ahead and take the car home." Rhino told me.

"That would be the right thing to do. We'll take it back later." I told Rhino.

So we sped through the city. Meanwhile, Calico was trying to contact Sadie's real dad. "Spencer home number on line 2. be nice this time" Clarice told Calico

"What ever you say Clarice." Calico growled.

Luckily, Sadie had made a fake answering machine message. "We can't come to phone right now. There's been a death in the family. If you need to reach us, call this number." Sadie said on the answering machine.

So they called the other number. I had Rhino do the Answering machine message for that number. "You have reached the Amigone funeral home. We are deeply sorry that we can't come to the phone right now. So leave your name, number, and a brief message. We'll call you back." Rhino said on the answering machine.

"I know that Bolt Fletcher's behind this. Now he's got Sadie into all this too." Calico growled.

"Don't forget her grandmother." Clarice told Calico.

So we took the car to a parking garage. "We aren't leaving the car here. Let's take it home." Rhino told me.

"It will be fine here Rhino." I told Rhino.

So, I paid the guy extra to watch the car. Little did we know, the car was about to be taken for a joy ride. "Don't worry, I'm a professional." The Parking garage guy told us.

"Yeah, a professional moron." Rhino muttered. So we left the parking garage.

After we left the parking garage, we went to see the famous Hollywood Sign. "Bolt, I don't think we should be taking pictures up here." Rhino told me.

"Don't be ridiculous Rhino. This is a once in a life time experience." I told Rhino. So we took some pictures and left.

Author's note: Wow. The Hollywood sign was a little random, but I couldn't think of any where fun for them to go. My dad's Black Mustang made a come back in this chapter. Along with my nick name for my dad's old car. I called it the dork-mobile. Any who, I need to answer a couple reviews.

Soldier Dog: I'm glad chapter 2 made you laugh. I tried to make it really funny. I can't wait to read your first story.

8MilesThatWay: I'm glad I could make you laugh. This chapter would have been up yesterday, but my computer was being stupid. Glad you enjoyed the part with Calico and Rhino on the phone.

Okay, now I will answer a question you guys might have wanted the answer to. I know the part where Bolt says that he puked on the cat doesn't make sense. I figure if Arthur the Aardvark can have a dog, Bolt can have a cat.

I want to know what every one's favorite quote from one of my stories is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fancy restaurants, and fake names.

Bolt's point of view.

So we went to the fanciest restaurant in town. "Can we leave Bolt? This place is creepy." Rhino told me.

"Hi, I'm George Powell. I have a reservation for a party of three for 12 o clock." I told the stuck up front desk guy.

"You're George Powell, the hot dog king of New York?" The snobby French guy asked me.

"That's me." I told the snobby French guy.

"I don't believe you. Now get out of here, or I'll call the police." He told me.

"Fine, I'll call them my self! Come on Sadie!" I told Sadie. So we called the restaurant. "Ask for George Powell." I told Sadie.

"Hi, can I talk to George Powell? The hot dog king of New York." Sadie asked the French guy.

"Sure, describe him for me." The French guy told Sadie.

"He'd wearing a pineapple t-shirt, A red jacket, and he's incredibly handsome." Sadie told him.

So, the snobby French guy got us seated. "Do either of you know French?" I asked Sadie and Rhino.

"We were hoping you did." Sadie told me.

After a few minutes, I got up and went in the bath room. "I used to think my family was the strangest family on Earth, then I met Rhino's family. They're creepier than the twins on the Great Outdoors. Their house is like a museum. It's very cold, and very beautiful, and you aren't aloud to touch any thing. Now wonder he's always sick. I feel bad for Rhino, he had to grow up in that house. I'm surprised I could the car out of the garage. Considering his dad keeps the place locked up like Fort Knox. I know Rhino enjoyed riding in the car. I loved driving it. If you can drive one, I highly recommend it." I told the camera. Little did I know, was that my dad was there as well.

Mean while, Jules was talking to Clarice. "Is Mr Calico in?" Jules asked Clarice.

"I'm sorry, he's out on personal business." Clarice told Jules.

"What do you mean by that?" Jules asked Clarice.

"It means it's personal, and none of your business." Clarice retorted.

Mean while, we were trying not to be seen by my dad. "Of all the restaurants in town, I had to pick the one my dad goes to." I groaned.

"We're going to get caught Bolt!" Rhino told me.

"We're not going to get caught." I replied.

So, we stole dad's cab. Meanwhile, Calico was trying to catch me. "The jig is up Bolt. You're mine now." Calico told a dog that looked like me. Turns out it was a femal dog. The female dog kicked Calico really hard.

Author's note: Great ending to the chapter. I ate squid tonight. It was really good. I want to thank some people.

Jimmy Rocket: Your welcome for mentioning that you're reviews got me going on Monday.

Bolt: If anyone deserves that Mustang, it's me!

Jules: Gee Bolt, you're so humble. Not!

Rhino: They say the meek shall inherit, because the stay up late and change the will.

8MilesThatWay: Rhino will ask why Bolt has a cat some time. The cat's name is Cat, James Cat. Random I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Proposals, and parades.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we got in a cab, and left the restaurant. "Hey Sadie, do you want to get married?" I asked Sadie.

"Sure." Sadie told me.

"How about today." I said, and I pulled out a ring.

"Not today Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Why not?" I asked Sadie.

"One: we're to young. Two: you got that ring out of a crane game." Sadie told me.

"Give me two more reasons." I told Sadie.

"I'll give you a good reason, my parents." Rhino told us, and we gave him a "what the crap look".

"They're married, and they hate each other. He loves his car, and hates his wife." Rhino told us.

Meanwhile, Calico was at my house. "Who is it?" I asked Calico on the recording.

"It's David Calico, Bolt." Calico growled.

"I'm sorry, I can't come to the door right now. In my weakened condition, I might take a nasty spill down the stairs, and miss more school." I replied.

"Bolt, get down here!" Calico yelled.

"You can reach my parents at their places of business. Thanks for stopping by." I replied.

So, Calico tried to get in through the back door, and failed.

Meanwhile, we were stuck behind a parade. "Bolt, it's getting late, we need to get the car home." Rhino told me.

"We have until six Rhino." I told Rhino.

"My dad will kill me if it's not home." Rhino told me.

"What makes you think that I don't care?" I asked Rhino.

"I know you don't care." Rhino told me coldly.

"That hurts Rhino. That really hurts. Rhino, what have you seen today?" I asked Rhino.

"Nothing good." Rhino told me.

"Dude, we saw the town. We saw the whole town. Plus, we ate Squid! What's wrong?" I asked Rhino, and he muttered incoherently. "What?" I asked Rhino.

"Look, over there." Rhino told me. My dad was in the car next to us. So we hid on the floor of the car.

"What is he doing?" I asked Sadie.

"He's got his nose pressed against the window, and he's singing about dolphins." Sadie told us, then she burst out laughing.

So, I disappeared into the crowd. "He left us. I bet he went back to school." Rhino told Sadie.

"He would never do that Rhino." Sadie told Rhino.

"He would do it, just to make me mad." Rhino told me.

"You guys have been a great audience. This song goes out to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today. It's one of my favorites. Rhino Eloop, this one's for you." I told the crowd.

"I've been living with darkness over head! I've been living in a mine field with out love! I've been lost for so long. Haunted by the past, I just can't seem to move on!" I lip-sang.

"Bolt! Get of that float!" Rhino and Sadie yelled.

"I've been hiding all my emotions away, just in case I ever need them again some day! I've been setting aside time, to find a little space in the corners of my mind." I continued lip-singing.

Meanwhile, Sadie and Rhino were talking.

"For as long as I've known Bolt, every thing's worked out for him. He can handle any thing. I can't handle any thing. I don't know what job I want to have." Rhino told Sadie.

"What are you interested in?" Sadie asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Same here." Sadie replied.

"You're crazy Bolt!" Rhino yelled.

"What do you think Bolt's going to do?" Sadie asked Rhino.

"He's going to be an Elvis impersonator." Rhino replied.

"To the left! Take it back now, y'all! One hop this time! Right foot, let's stomp! Left foot, let's stomp! Cha Cha real smooth!" I rapped. Soon, I had the whole crowd dancing.

Mean while, Calico and Jules were about to have the surprise of their lives. Jules found out that I wasn't home. "I knew it!" Jules yelled. So she called mom. "Where is She? This is her daughter. Do You know when she'll be back? Do you know anything?" Jules asked, before hanging up.

So, she went down stairs, thinking I was home. She ran into Calico instead.

So, Jules beat up Calico

Author's note: Calico got owned, again! Yeah, I used my favorite part of the movie. The parade scene. My aunt actually pitched me an idea for a Ferris Bueller sequel. Do you guys want me to do one? So any ways, I want to thank some awesome reviewers.

8MilesThatWay: Glad I've made you laugh. My next story will be about Bolt and Jules.

Jimmy Rocket: The whole "They say the meek shall inherit because they stay up late and change the will thing". Is actually a lyric to a song. Look up The Revenge Song on You Tube. I believe you deserve the Mustang more than me or Bolt. Considering I could have my dad's Mustang.

Bolt: Apparently, Bolt Fan 21 thinks I'm cheep. I got Sadie a ring out of a crane game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Rhino goes berserk.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to pick up the Mustang from the parking garage. "I can't believe you did that Bolt! What were you thinking? You could have been caught. You are dead meat!" Rhino told me.

"No one will believe that I was in that parade." I told Rhino. So, they gave us the Mustang back, and we headed home.

Meanwhile, Jules was on the phone with the police. "This is not a prank. There is a intruder in my house! My name is Juliet Fletcher. Look, it's nice that you hope my brother feels better, but I'm in danger! I need help! Good day to you too sir!" Jules yelled.

So, Jules used the intercom to talk to Calico. "Excuse, if you're still in the house intruder. I want you to know that the police will be here any minute now. So I suggest that you get out of the house right now. If you don't, I have a gun, and I shall kill you." Jules told Calico. So Calico left. Unfortunately, his car was being towed.

Mean while, we were driving the car home. "I'm glad that every thing turned out good. To think, I didn't trust those guys at first." Rhino told me

"Um, Rhino. Exactly how many miles were on the car earlier?" I asked Rhino nervously.

"126, and between 3 and 4 tanks, why?" Rhino asked me. I showed him the speedometer. There was 3017 miles on it.

"Here's where Rhino goes berserk." I told the camera.

(Rhino screams.) "Rhino are you okay? Rhino?" Sadie asked Rhino.

Back home, Jules thought that the police were at the door. She was wrong. "Is this the home of Mrs Edna Fogerty?" Binky the clown asked Jules. Jules just slammed the door in his face.

Meanwhile, we were trying to revive Rhino. "I think Rhino may have officially gone insane. All I wanted to do was give him a fun day. We're going to graduate in a month or two. After that, we won't see each other much. Sadie has it worse. She has a few more months to go. I wasn't kidding when I said I would marry her." I told the audience.

"Rhino, can you hear me?" Sadie asked Rhino.

"Rhino's never been in love. At least, no one's ever been in love with him. If he keeps this up, he's going to marry the first girl he kisses. She's going to treat him like crap. Because, she will have given him the one thing he's always wanted." I told the camera.

"Bolt, this isn't working." Sadie told me. So, we went to Sadie's house, and the two of us got in the hot tub. Rhino just sat in a lawn chair. "Come on in Rhino, the water's great. I get freaked out easily too, it's okay." Sadie told Rhino.

"Maybe he really is sick." I told Sadie. Just then, Rhino "fell" into the pool. I had to save him. "Wake up Rhino! Come on buddy wake up." I told Rhino. Rhino oppened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Bolt Fletcher, you're my hero." Rhino told me.

"You were just faking it! Rhino, I'm going to kill you!" I told Rhino.

"You've been Rhino rolled." Rhino told me.

Meanwhile, Jules was at the police station, because they thought she had prank called them. She happened to meet a nice boy. "Cat nip?" The boy asked her.

"No thanks I'm a dog." Jules replied.

"I mean, are you in for cat nip?" He asked Jules.

"No, are you?" Jules asked him.

"Yup." He replied.

"I don't know why I'm here." Jules replied.

"So, you don't want to talk about your problem?" The guy on cat nip asked Jules.

"With you? Are you kidding me?" Jules asked him.

"I know what your problem is. I just want you to admit it." He replied.

"It's my brother's fault." Jules replied.

"Did you kill him?" The cat nippy asked Jules.

"Not yet. I went home to prove that he was skipping school. While I was there, some one broke in, and they arrested me for making a phony phone call." Jules replied.

"Why do you care about your brother skipping school?" The cat nip head asked Jules.

"Why should he get to skip, when everyone else has to go?" Jules asked him.

"You could do it." The cat nip head told Jules.

"I would get caught." Jules replied.

"Okay, that would be a problem. You're problem is you meddle in your brother's life." The cat nip head told Jules.

"Are you a therapist?" Jules asked him.

"No, why?" He asked Jules.

"Just keep your opinions to yourself. Also, if you say Bolt Fletcher. I'll kill you." Jules growled.

"Oh, so you know him?" The cat nip head asked Jules.

Author's note: It's been two days since I've updated. I apologize for disappearing for a couple days. I had a long week end. It was worth it though. I started watching the show Lost, it's pretty awesome!So, now I will thank some of my reviewers.

Jimmy Rocket: Oh come on! You really don't want to see Bolt and Sadie get married? I'm just joking dude. For the record. Where I live, crane machines usually cost between 50 and 75 cents. When I read your review, one of my friends was reading over my shoulder, and she thought it was funny.

Bolt: I'm apparently a life guard now.

Sadie: I dig life guards.

Jimmy Rocket: Oh come on! That's enough Bolt/OC for one story!

8MilesThatWay: I love your new story! It is really great BTW. You have a good point about the difference in the friendship between Bolt Rhino in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Car killer.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to Rhino's house to take the miles of the Mustang.

"The whole time I was catatonic, I realized that I've been worrying too much. Today was the best day of my life. Thanks Bolt." Rhino told me. "I'm going to miss you guys in a few months." Rhino told us.

"Rhino, can I ask you a question. While you were catatonic, did you see me draw on your face with a Sharpie marker?" Sadie asked Rhino, Rhino just looked at her sheepishly. "I thought you were dead." Sadie told Rhino.

"I'm going to check on the car." Rhino said sheepishly. "Bolt! It's not working!" Rhino yelled.

"We can do it by hand." I told Rhino.

"Forget it! I have to take a stand. I've taken crap from my dad for too long. He deserved for this to happen. He loves this car more than he loves me!" Rhino said, while taking his anger out on the car. "I dented it. I can't hide this. My dad will kill me. I don't care." Rhino said, and gave the car on last kick. It flew down the street, and into the lake.

"You killed the car!" Sadie and I yelled.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! My dad's going to kill me." Rhino yelped.

"I'll take the blame Rhino. It's my fault that this happened. Your dad hates me any ways." I told Rhino.

"No, this time I have to take a stand. When I let you take the car this morning, I knew that some thing was going to happen. I still let you take it though." Rhino told me.

"I made you take the car out this morning." I told Rhino.

"I could have stopped you." I told Rhino.

"You're not unstoppable Bolt. I'm going to take the blame Bolt." Rhino told me. "When dad gets home, we'll just have a little chat." Rhino told me.

"I'm proud of you Rhino." I told Rhino.

"Thanks Bolt." Rhino told me.

"No, thank you Rhino." I told Rhino.

Meanwhile, my mom was talking to the cops. "I can't believe this. Jules would never make a prank phone call." My mom told the cop.

"The kid had a pretty good scare. I suggest therapy." The cop told my mom.

"Believe me, she's going to be grounded for a long time." My mom told the cop.

"By the way, I hope Bolt feels better." The cop told my mother.

"Thank you." My mom told the cop. Meanwhile, Jules was kissing the cat nip head.

"Juliet, let's go." Mom told Jules.

"Okay." Jules giggled.

"I'm a little hyper sorry." Jules told the cat nip head.

"You never told me your name." The cat nip head told Jules.

"My name's Juliet, but every one calls me Jules." Jules replied.

Meanwhile, I was taking Sadie home. "Today was great Bolt." Sadie told me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sadie." I replied.

"I just hope Rhino's going to be okay." Sadie told me.

"He'll be fine Sadie." I told Sadie.

"You knew exactly what you were going to do when you woke up this morning didn't you?" Sadie asked me.

"I had a vague idea yes." I replied, and we shared a kiss.

"I have to go! I'll call you later. Love you Sadie." I told Sadie.

"Love you too. Some day, I'll marry him." Sadie thought aloud.

Mean while, my mom was giving Jules a speech. "I can't believe I had to pick you up from the police station. I was about to get a raise! I was going to buy Bolt a car!" My mom yelled. Suddenly, Jules saw me, and tried to beat me home.

Luckily, I got home first. Unfortunately, Calico was there. "Looking for this? You are dead Mr Fletcher! I caught you skipping school. Now, you get to go for a few more months!" Calico growled.

"There you are Bolt! We were looking every where for you. Can you believe he tried to walk home from the hospital? Go get into bed Bolt." Jules told me, with a wink.

"Okay Jules." I said weakly.

"By the way, you left your wallet in the kitchen." Jules said, and she punched him as hard as she could.

Mean while, I had managed to get back into bed. I had to hit my stereo with a base ball to shut it off.

"How do you feel sweetie?" My mom asked me.

"I feel much better mom. In fact I want to go to school tomorrow." I told mom.

"Don't push yourself sweetie. I'll come check on you later." My mom told me.

"Like I said, Life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." I told the camera.

The end.

Author's note: Poor Calico gets abused so much in this story. (Bolt Fan 21 smiles.) I want to thank everyone who reviewed yesterday, you guys are the best! I was having a bad day yesterday, and your guys' reviews made me feel better. I had to go to the dentist to get a chipped tooth fixed. It was terrible! My mouth still hurts today. The end credits will be up tomorrow. I found the perfect song. Any who, I want to thank some people.

8MilesThatWay: Poor Jules did have a crappy day. I enjoyed having Rhino freak out. You're welcome for the comment on your new story. It was truly amazing! Keep up the good work. I see some movie remakes in your future. I'm impressed.

Solider Dog: 4 reviews in one night? Dude, you are awesome!it's good to have you back dude. It's been a little quiet around here. Also, it was Sadie's grand mother, not Bolt's. Calico may, or may not have been kicked some where unpleasant. I'll let you decide LOL. Yes, poor Calico keeps getting beat up by girls. It really says some thing about him. Lastly, the cat nip head does need some serious help, I agree.

JimmyRocket: Excuse me for asking this. But who's new story are you talking about? Mine, or Miles'? Glad you enjoyed Rhino's phony coma.

Bolt: (Wielding a baseball bat.)If any one puts JimmyRocket in a coma it will be me! Muahuahua!

Jules: My big brother is a freak.

Sadie: I think I should be a normal character! I've been used a million times!


	8. Chapter 8

Bolt Fletcher's Day off end credits. Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flats.

Life's like a road that you travel on. When there's one day here, and the next day gone. (Bolt remembers driving the Mustang.)

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand. (Bolt graduates from obedience school.)

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind. (Mr Calico gets fired.)

There's a world outside every darkened door. Where blues won't haunt you anymore. (Rhino explains the wrecked Mustang to his dad.)

Where brave are free, and love soars. (Bolt and Sadie get married.)

Come ride with me to the distant shore. (Bolt and Sadie go on a honeymoon in Florida.)

We won't hesitate, to break down the garden gate. (Bolt remembers racing Jules home.)

There's not much time left today. (Bolt remembers almost not getting back inside in time.)

Life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long! (Bolt gets his own Black Mustang.)

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. (Bolt, Rhino, and Sadie go on a road trip.)

Through all these cities and all these towns. (Bolt pulls Sadie out of class for another day off of school.)

I love you now like I loved you then. (Bolt and Jules celebrate their anniversary.)

This is the road and these are the hands. (Jules marries the cat nip head.)

From Mozambique, to those Memphis nights,The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights. (Bolt, Sadie, and Rhino go all over the world.)

Knock me down get back up again. (Calico recovers from being beat up.)

I'm not a lonely man. (Bolt and Sadie have their first kid.)

There's no load I can't hold. Road so rough this I know. (Bolt becomes a famous singer.)

I'll be there when the light comes in. Just tell 'em we're survivors! (Rhino writes a book about his day off.)

Life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long! (Bolt, Sadie, and their son Napoleon go to Disney Land.)

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. (Calico hitch hikes home.)

There was a distance between you and I. (Bolt fixes his relationship with Jules.)

A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye. (Jules decides not to rat out Bolt.)

Cast:

Life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long!

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Rhino: Alan Ruck (Cameron Frye from Ferris Bueller's Day Off.)

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21.

Jules: Sandra Bullock.

Julie Fletcher: Gillian Anderson.

Rex Fletcher: Michael Keaton.

Mr Calico: Tim Curry.

The dull teacher: Brad Garret.

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!

The snobby French waiter: Hugh Grant.

Clarice: Drew Barrymore.

Life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long!

Bolt's point of view.

"You're still here? It's over, go home." I told the camera.

The end.

Father And Son Reunion trailer.

Bolt: Who are you?

Jules: I'm your half sister Jules. I need your help Bolt.

Bolt: My father's been alive this whole time, and he never tried to find me.

Jules: You don't know that Bolt.

Bolt: We're going to get you out of here dad.

Bolt's dad: Bolt, the guy that captured me is a maniac! He'll hurt you if he finds you!

Anonymous voice: So, we meet again Bolt.

Jon Travolta.

Bolt: It can't be.

Napoleon: What are we going to do dad?

And Bolt Fan 21.

Bolt: I don't know Napoleon.

Father and Son Reunion.

Coming March 11 only on Fan fiction dot net.

Author's note: Finally, we learn more about Bolt's past.

Jules: I finally get a lead role.

Bolt: Oh, put a sock in it sis.

We also officially meet Jules, Bolt's half sister.

Rhino: She's only half a person? Cool.

Jules: Rhino, you're a geek.

Rhino: Thank you.

I know you guys are thinking: Rascal Flats? Really Bolt Fan 21? What can I say, my mom and sister LOVE Country Music. Say what you want, but I kinda like Country Music. Plus, this was the only song that worked.

Sadie: I like it too!

BoltFan21: Thank you Sadie.

Sadie: You're welcome.

So yeah. I have a review to answer.

8MilesThatWay: Awww! That's cute. Sorry your dog erased what you typed. Maybe he didn't like you typed, JK. So yeah, I enjoyed having Calico getting beat up. It was fun to type. Any who, about your movie remake. It's a shame that I won't get to read that one, I'm still a little young for that. If you want to do a Jon Travolta movie, do Look Who's Talking, I'm kidding. So, good luck.


End file.
